Future?
by luhanotes
Summary: Bagaimana aku dimasa depan? EXOfic!with [Baekyeol/Chanbaek]. Mind RnR?


**Future?**

**Author : [deercode]**

**Rated : K – T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life[Elementary]**

**Summary : Bagaimana aku dimasa depan? **

**Warn : Genderswitch!/ty-pos/absurd/engg etc**

**Disc : semua cast memiliki diri mereka masing-masing.**

**A/N : inspirasi dari manga 'Kocchimuite! Miiko' [Hai!Miiko]. Tau kan taukan? Tau dong ya. Ini episodenya ada di edisi 25 judul pertama.**

**.**

* * *

.

**Tugas : Mengarang. Tema : Impian masa depan**

.

"Kalau sudah selesai dengan tugas kalian, silahkan pulang,"

Baekhyun merengut saat guru merangkap wali kelasnya itu sudah berbicara.

_'Tulis apa, ya'_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua," tunjuk Songsaenim sambil menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun—. "Jika sudah selesai, berikan tugas kalian keruang guru, ya. _Songsaenim_ menunggu disana,"

"Yaaah.." sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak saat Guru mereka sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau belum selesai?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Susah tau. Kau sih enak. Pandai mengarang,"

"Iya, dong. Aku kan ingin jadi penulis!" bangga Luhan.

Baekhyun makin merengut. "Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau jadi apa?"

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Apa ya.. Maunya sih jadi guru tk. Tapi Kai bilang aku lebih pantas jadi penyanyi... Jadi aku mengarang tentang itu!"

"Huh, kau terpengaruh Jongin!"

Kai berteriak 'TIDAK! ENAK SAJA' sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Jadi, impianmu sendiri apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apa, ya.. Hm.."

.

* * *

.

"Kau menulis apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

"Hah?" Chanyeol menerawang ke langit sore. "Aku tulis kalau aku mau jadi rapper handal,"

"Whoa! Itu keren!"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Kau sendiri? Kau mau jadi apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk. "Aku menulis banyak hal. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi, guru, asisten penulis, tukang kue.. banyak lagi.."

"Kok diborong semua?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga bingung. Aku ingin bisa melakukan apapun.."

"Huh, dasar kau ini.."

Baekhyun nyengir. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Ah! Sudah jam segini. Aku mau jemput Sehun di penitipan anak dulu,"

"Eh? Aku ikut dong! Lagi bosan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ayo,"

"Hei kalian,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Baekhyun langsung bergidik.

"Kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol.

"D—dia itu Lay. Tetanggaku. Dia menyeramkan dan misterius. Banyak orang yang bilang dia itu penyihir,"

"Mwo?!"

"Ya! Jangan bicarakan aku dibelakang!" bentak Lay.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung ciut.

Lay menyeringai. "Suasana hatiku sedang bagus kali ini. Aku ingin memberikan kalian hadiah,"

"Ha—hadiah?"

"Ya. Apa kalian ingin melihat masa depan kalian?"

Chanyeol membelalak. "Apa bisa?!"

Lay mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tangannya merogoh saku jubahnya dan memberikan benda berbentuk bintang kecil kuning ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Lay hanya tersenyum. "Pegang bintang itu. Dan berlarilah sekencang mungkin kesana," tunjuknya pada pintu gerbang penitipan anak merangkap Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Dan kalian harus tegas. Jangan ditahan-tahan!"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng takut. Dia menoleh hendak bertanya pada Lay. "Lay-ah, kalau—"

"—Mwoya?! Dia pergi kemana?!"

Chanyeol menggenggam kuat-kuat bintang itu. "Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum—menyeringai?. "Chanyeol jangan bilang kau—"

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari kuat-kuat kearah gerbang penitipan anak.

**SRIIIING~**

.[A/N : untuk tulisan yang diberi efek bold. Itu berarti masa depan (baik perlakuan, omongan dan orang itu sendiri)].

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang ia pejamkan.

"Lho? Tempatnya sama saja," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga mengedarkan pandangannya hingga jatuh ke seorang wanita paruh baya yang menghampirinya.

"Ibu pemilik!" teriaknya. "K—kok sudah tua?"

**"Aduh kamu jujur sekali," tawa Ibu pemilik penitipan canggung.**

"Eh, tapi lihat. Gedungnya sudah tua. Dindingnya lapuk," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setuju saat melihat cat dinding yang ia lihat tadi masih bagus sekarang sudah banyak terkelupas.

**"Baekhyun _Songsaenim_!"**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh.

** "Coba lihat! Ini hasil karyaku," seorang perempuan kecil berlari menuju gadis yang tersenyum dan berjongkok. **

**"Wah benarkah? Ini indah sekali," **

Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol juga melongo.

"I—itu.."

"Itu aku?! Aku jadi guru?! Yang benar saja?!"

"Aku juga gak tau! Namanya sama tapi kan—"

**"Songsaenim ayo main!" giliran anak kecil lelaki berlari kearah gadis itu sambil membawa bola. **

**"Wah, ayo!" **

Belum melangkah sampai 2, kaki gadis itu tak sengaja menginjak kulit pisang yang baru saja dilempar salah satu anak.

**GUBRAK! **

**Anak-anak mengerumuninya dan berucap 'Hati-hati dong bu!'.**

"Astaga itu sih benar kau Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Kok udah yakin sih?!" secara tidak langsung kan Chanyeol mengatainya ceroboh.

Tapi Baekhyun terdiam kemudian. Bibirnya mengembang senyuman kecil. "Tapi aku jadi guru tk? Asik jugs sepertinya.."

"Eh, lihat! Anak itu mirip Kai!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencari-cari sambil bergumam 'mana-mana'.

**"Jongsoo!" **

**"Eomma!"**

Baekhyun membulat. Dia menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol.. Bukankah itu.."

**"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Baekhyun menghampirinya.**

"Tuh kan Yeol!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo dan terus melongo. Ini konyol. Pikirnya.

**"Terima kasih, ya sudah menjaga Jongsoo," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. **

**Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan perform solomu?"**

**"Lancar! Semuanya menyenangkan! Aku dan Kai juga berduet!" **

"Perform? Jadi.. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menjadi penyanyi? Whoa! "kagum Baekhyun.

"Dan sepertinya dia juga sudah menikah dengan Kai," kata Chanyeol.

**Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat Kyungsoo berjalan pergi. **

**"Songsaenim!" seorang anak menarik rok Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun berjongkok. **

**"Ada apa, sayang?"**

**"Apa Songsaenim sudah punya kekasih?"**

**Anak-anak yang lainya mendekat dan terlihat antusias. **

**"E—eh? Itu.."**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap intens pada Baekhyun dewasa.

'H—hah? Kekasih?' batin Baekhyun.

'Apa ada? Siapa?' pikir Chanyeol gugup.

**"Ada dong!" jawab Baekhyun semangat. Seketika murid-murid makin riuh.**

**Banyak yang menyahut dan bertanya 'Siapa bu?', 'Keren tidak?', 'Wah! Wah! Pasti enak!'.**

Baekhyun melongo dan menggumam 'Astaga, aku..'

Sedangkan Chanyeol. Entahlah, ekspresinya begitu aneh.

**"Kalian sedang apa?"**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut saat bahu mereka ditepuk pelan. Ternyata ibu pemilik yang tua tadi.

**"Kalau tidak ada urusan lebih baik pergi dari sini," **

Baekhyun mebungkuk dan minta maaf. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari Tempat Penitipan merangkap Taman Kanak-kanak masa depan tersebut.

"Dengar gak tadi?! Aku punya pacar!" sorak Baekhyun saat mereka sudah ada diluar.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menutup pintu gerbang. Namun pintu iu terbuka lagi.

**"Aku pulang duluan, ya!"**

"Baek Itu kau!" seru Chanyeol antusias saat melihat **Baekhyun** dewasa yang berjalan menjauhi gedung.

"Mau kemana ya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Jangan-jangan mau bertemu kekasihnya! Ikuti yuk!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun.

**"Luhan!" **

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik.

"Luhan! Itu Luhan!" seru Baekhyun pelan.

**"Baekhyun!" balas Luhan senang. "Aku baru saja selesai mengirim serial terbaru novelku!" **

**"Benarkah? Pasti kau sangat sibuk! Apa novel yang kemarin kubantu itu sudah terbit?" tanya Baekhyun. **

**Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu sudah! Ayo! Kutunjukkan!" **

"Jadi Luhan juga sudah jadi.. penulis?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Astaga, disini dunia yang menakjubkan!" ujar Chanyeol sambil geleng-geleng.

Mereka berdua mengikuti **Baekhyun **dan **Luhan ** yang masuk ke toko buku.

'Wah, penjaga toko masih kelihatan bugar,' pikir Chanyeol saat meliha kakek penjaga yang ramah melayani pembeli.

**"Ini!" **

**Baekhyun berbinar. Dia mengelus novel dengan ketebalan sedang yang ditunjukkan Luhan. "Aku mau beli!" seru Baekhyun. Dia berteriak senang seperti seorang fangirl yang mendapat tanda tangan idolanya. **

"Buku apasih?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Tangan mungilnya meraih novel itu ditumpukan bawah.

**Confetti**

**Storied by Lu Han**

"Whoa! Lihat Chan! Ini novel Luhan! Ya tuhan, dia benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis!"

Saking semangatnya Baekhyun berlinang air mata. "Selamat ya Luhaaaan!"

**Luhan** menoleh dan membelalak mendapati anak kecil yang menangis tengah memeluk novelnya.

"Aku penggemar beratmu sejak dulu!" teriak Baekhyun yang kini tengah diseret menjauh oleh Chanyeol.

"BERJUANG TERUS YA! SARANGHAE!"

**"I—iya.. Makasih.." lambai Luhan aneh. **

**"Lu?"**

**Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah memasukkan bukunya yang sudah dibayar kedalam tas. **

**"Eh? Eh? Lho?" **

**"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun heran. **

**Luhan melongo lebar. "Baekhyun! Astaga! Tadi itu ada anak kecil mirip banget sama kamu!"**

**"Oh ya? Manis dong pasti," cengir Baekhyun.**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap bosan. Chanyeol mengukir-ukir gambar ilusi ditembok.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dia tunggu? Ini hampir setengah jam.." keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau. Sepertinya kekasihnya. Tapi lihat, dia malah asik makan bakpao,"

Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol langsung menyenggol bahunya saat mendengar suara kereta yang berhenti di stasiun ini.

"Siapa tau saja kekasihnya turun dari kereta ini," ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan orang-orang yang turun. Baekhyun melihat **Baekhyun **sewasa yang tersenyum senang melihat seorang lelaki tinggi tampan menghampirinya.

"L—lho? Chan itu kan.."

"A—aku?!" pekik Chanyeol.

**"Ngapain kamu makanin Bakpao?! Katanya mau makan bareng malem ini?!" tanya Chanyeol kesal. **

**Baekhyun menunduk. "Habis aku lapar," **

**"Aku juga merasakan lapar tau!"**

**"Tadi ada murid yang demam di sekolah! Jadinya aku mengurusinya dulu! Makan siang saja belum sempat bagaimana gak kelaparan?!"**

**"Aku juga sibuk trainee! Jangankan makan siang, sarapan saja belum sempat. Lapar memang, tapi sebisa mungkin kutahan!"**

"Kok malah berantem sih?" kata Baekhyun yang ikutan kesal.

"Salah yang ceweknya tau!"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Heh? Aku kan bilang dia. Bukan kau!"

"Eh sebentar sebentar, tadi Chanyeol yang tinggi itu bilang trainee? Apa dia akan jadi seorang artis?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Pasti begitu! Akan jadi rapper hebat! Seperti TOP Big Bang!"

Baekhyun melirik sinis Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu percaya diri.."

"Hei kalian berdua.."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. "Lay!"

"Kalian harus kembali!"

"Ta—tapi ini belum selesai!" tolak Baekhyun.

Lay menggeleng kuat. "Kalian harus cepat-cepat kembali atau tidak bisa kembali untuk selamanya,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah **Baekhyun **dan** Chanyeol **yang sedang membagi bakpao satu sama lain.

Dia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan pergi menuju pintu gerbang awal semua ini, dan melewatkan pemandangan indah antara **Baekhyun **dan** Chanyeol ** yang kini berjalan mesra dengan tangan **Baekhyun **yang menggelayut manja.

.

* * *

.

"Cepatlah! Kalian lambat!"

"Sabar dong!" kata Baekhyun kesal karena Lay yang mengoceh sedaritadi.

"Siap?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap gedung penitipan itu sebentar dan mengangguk mantap.

Mereka berdua bergandengan berlari kencang menuju gerbang.

**SRIIIING~**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka.

"Baekhyun? Mau jemput Sehun ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakangnya. "Bu pemilik!" dia terdiam sebentar. "Wah, anda kelihatan muda sekali,"

"Benarkah? Ohohoho.. Saya tersanjung, Baekkie," balas Bu Pemilik Penitipan dengan wajah bersemu.

"Noona!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hai, Sehun! Bagaimana harimu?"

Sehun membetulkan tata topinya. "Thangat mengathikan! Tadi kami makan thiang dengan kloket yang enak thekali!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengandeng Sehun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan tenang dengan Sehun yang sesekali bernyanyi.

'Kekasih itu.. Apa itu Chanyeol?' pikir Baekhyun.

'Masa sih aku dan Baekhyun benar sepasang kekasih?' batin Chanyeol.

'Heeuh. Aku penasaraaaan..' rengek hati mereka.

"Hai kalian!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Lay Hyung?" panggil Sehun heran.

"Masa depan itu bisa diubah atas kehendak sendiri," ucap Lay tersenyum. "Jadi kalian masih belum tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apa yang tadi kalian alami benar atau tidak,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunduk.

"Ta—tapi mungkinkah—"

"Lho? Dia menghilang lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

"Biarkan saja waktu berjalan sesuai waktunya!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Sehun terbingung.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" panggil Kyungsoo. "Dan.. Oh, Hai Sehunnie,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap lekat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan. Seketika wajah mereka memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu Chanyeol? Aneh banget!"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Enak aja! Aku ganteng tau!"

Sehun menarik-narik ujung kaos Jongin. "Hyung, ajari aku menari. Menari yang keren,"

Jongin tersenyum jenaka. "Boleh!"

Sehun juga menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. "Ajari aku cara nge-rap juga Hyung!" semangatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bisa bisa!"

Kyungsoo terheran. "Kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan jadi penyanyi hebat, Kyung. Dan juga istri baik untuk Jongin.." bisik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dia bisa tertawa puas saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Ba—Baek! Apa-apan sih?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil memelet. Dia berlari menyusul Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Y—ya! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

_Masa depan yang kau lihat sekarang, belum tentu jadi masa depanmu nanti. _

_Terus berjuanglah karena kau,_

_yang akan menentukan masa depanmu!_

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N : Hehehe. Tau ga? Begitu baca yang episode ini langsung kepikiran ChanBaek. Wakakak gatau kenapa. Author kangeeeeen banget sama moment mereka;"

Aneh ye. Iye tau aneh banetz. Ahaha

Ini penambat hati buat reader yang lagi nungguin beep beep. Author lagi kerja keras muter otak buat itu ff serius:') ahaha.

Mind Review?

Kiss and Hug~ :*{}


End file.
